


The Elephant on the Roof（翻译）

by cyrialec



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Suicidal Ideation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec
Summary: 作为一个有恐高症的人，雷斯垂德已经有些习惯花大把时间爬到屋顶上去了。已翻完：字数约1w5。





	The Elephant on the Roof（翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozen_delight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_delight/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Elephant on the Roof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884183) by [frozen_delight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_delight/pseuds/frozen_delight). 



> 1\. 原文语言很流畅优美，没这么觉得的话锅都是我的，可以的话请去读一读原文>//<（这篇是restricted 只有注册了AO3的人才能看到:p 印象中注册挺简单的 只需要等待一段时间就行）  
> 2\. 自我beta，翻译非专业，有错漏请指正。  
> 3\. 这个世界需要更多SLS❤  
> 4\. 我什么也不拥有，人物属于BBC和ACD，情节属于frozen_delight。喜欢这篇的话可以去给她留言和点❤~  
> 5\. Thank frozen_delight for creating this lovely story!!

  **屋顶上的大象**

 

作为一个有恐高症的人，雷斯垂德已经有些习惯花大把时间爬到屋顶上去了。

但这只是在遇到那个聪明、疯癫还更是不可思议的迷人的夏洛克·福尔摩斯之后，他生活中众多疯狂转变的其中之一，以至于几乎不值一提。

 

*

 

雷斯垂德第一次这么做大约是在他和夏洛克初遇的两年后，那时距那男孩上一次复吸已经满了半年了。

两年已经足够久到让雷斯垂德清楚地知道，夏洛克最反感的事就是在他声称自己没碰毒品的时候被人质疑，这次他保持的时间也几乎长到足以让雷斯垂德真的相信他的声明。他还做不到完全对他放心，但自那个难忘的事件之后，雷斯垂德学会了不乱评论并试着信任他。当时夏洛克倒在了他的犯罪现场 ，雷斯垂德立刻指责他旧态复萌使用了毒品——结果发现夏洛克只是因为对案子太投入四天都忘记吃饭了。雷斯垂德绝对不会忘记夏洛克对着他表现出畏缩的样子，还有他最终接受雷斯垂德真诚的道歉之前阴沉着脸忽视了他整整一周这件事，他已经下定决心不会让那种情况再出现。

唉，有很多事雷斯垂德都决心不让它们再发生，然而它们还是发生了。比如那个在布里克斯顿娱乐中心专挑六岁男孩杀害的连环杀手，受害者一个接着一个，似乎没有什么雷斯垂德和他的同事们能做的可以阻止他。操，雷斯垂德真的恨极了当遭受这些的是孩子时。

自从他妻子搬出去之后，他就经常睡不好，现在还有这宗谋杀案让他烦恼，直接让所有今晚他能安稳入眠的希望都消失了。看着案卷沉思到将近凌晨一点后，雷斯垂德终于拿定主意去请教夏洛克，知道他的咨询侦探也很有可能还没睡着。

雷斯垂德关于夏洛克没在睡的想法是对的。然而，除了那个，他到了夏洛克现居的公寓门口后看到的这一幕是他完全没意料到的。

迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯站在公寓对面的人行道上，正伸长脖子仰头看着这个三层建筑的屋顶。他一只手拿着手机压在耳边，另一只则在夜晚寒冷的空气中挥动着他的伞，看那样子仿佛在画某种古老而充满怒气的符印。他通常过分温和的脸此时充斥着情绪，其中最为明显的是担忧和恼怒；他的定制外套和裤子上有一两道褶痕，那双高档黑皮鞋上也有一串泥点 。这肯定是雷斯垂德见过的他最不端庄的样子了。

同时，夏洛克·福尔摩斯正站在屋顶上，还一副因为最近一次分手而崩溃并喝到烂醉、神经严重错乱的青少年的神态。他耳边也举着一个手机，不过他只用它来听他哥哥说了什么，鉴于他更喜欢直接朝着下边的街道大声喊出他的回复。

应该可以想到，这份喧闹已经吵醒了差不多半个街区。有几个人把身体倾出窗外，有些人带着淡淡的困乏的好奇心看着事态发展，另外那部分则喊着“闭嘴！安静点！这里还有人想睡觉！”并威胁要报警。

雷斯垂德出现时，迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯刚好对着他的手机厉声说：“夏洛克·福尔摩斯，如果你不现在立即下来，就别怪我逼你！”

“如果你想让我现在就从屋顶上下去，唯一的选择就是我跳下来！”夏洛克朝他回喊。

“这他妈到底怎么回事？”雷斯垂德询问他。

“我弟弟正处在敏感的情绪状态，但却太固执而不肯和我谈谈。”

“这就是你现在吵醒整条街的原因？”雷斯垂德问，闪身避开扫过他的脸、和眼睛仅隔着一点距离的伞尖，“已经过了十二点了，拜托你意识到行不行！”

迈克罗夫特没有再回应他，返回去继续朝电话那头喊话，既包含了要彻底搜查夏洛克公寓的威胁，也有请他赶快从屋顶上下来的恳求，而所有这些夏洛克都用对他哥哥体重孩子气的嘲弄来回击，甚至还有更多昭示他永无止境敌意的不成熟的发言。

“别吵！”他们头顶上有人吼道。

“我真的要报警了！”从另一个方向传来。

“他要自杀了！”第三个声音尖叫着，“必须有人去阻止他！”

“该死的福尔摩斯们！”雷斯垂德压低声音骂了句，评估着形势。他认识福尔摩斯兄弟的时间都已经足够长，他明白，只要他哥哥还在试着让他乖乖听话，夏洛克就绝对不会自愿从屋顶上爬下去。尽管夏洛克那么急切地想避开，但迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯在和他弟弟促膝谈心之前也绝不会愿意回家的。在最糟糕但也不是完全不可能的情况下，夏洛克会越过那道护栏，只为了能惹怒他哥哥。

但那将不会发生，因为雷斯垂德不会让夏洛克在他的照看下跳楼自杀。

“没事的，”他穿过马路，也不知道是对着谁说。仰起头，他喊道：“夏洛克，你别动！”然后他对着附近屋子的方向重复：“我是警察。不用担心，我已经掌握了情况。”

但是，刚把手放到夏洛克公寓侧面消防梯的扶手上时，雷斯垂德突然意识到，该死，事情可能没有他说的那么容易。因为处理这个情况就意味着他要爬到楼顶上去，雷斯垂德…嗯…他并不羞于承认他…不只是有一点，对高度感到 _不安_ 。重重地吞咽了一下，他握紧扶手然后迈出了最开始的几步。.

他胃底沉淀出一股奇怪的感觉，耳内盈满微弱的涌流，阻隔了所有街上传来的噪音。雷斯垂德停住了，深呼吸一次，尽全力为接下来的任务的做好心理准备。他想起了他和他妻子一起看的那部电影[1]，那里面理查·基尔除了股票价格外害怕所有其他东西的高度，但他还是成功在消防梯上爬了几阶，全部出于他对朱莉娅·罗伯茨的爱。好吧，想着他的妻子，不对，他的 _前妻_ ，并不是现在最能激励他的事。他再次深呼吸，努力只把注意力集中在理查·基尔身上。

雷斯垂德不存在他有哪方面能比得上理查·基尔的幻想。他也清楚夏洛克更不是朱莉娅·罗伯茨那样需要穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士去解救的公主。但仍然，他脑子里的景象足以支撑他一直上到屋顶，汗流浃背，身体还有些发颤。

“雷斯垂德，”夏洛克惊讶地叫出他的名字，在阴影中他看起来教人难以相信的年轻，“你怎么来了？”

“我来找你。”

“我是说，你为什么上到这来了。你可以在下面等着，直到我哥哥让一组军情五处的特种部队把我拽下去。”

雷斯垂德咧开嘴，“嗯，行吧，就当比起那样，我做事更有品味一些。”

“的确，”夏洛克十分友善地赞同，接着就马上中断了他给雷斯垂德的第一个称赞，来了一段他的观察结果，“但你恐高，而且你的身体远不在最佳状态。你需要去好好冲个澡还有持续健身，探长。”

在雷斯垂德有机会揍他之前，夏洛克动作快而有力地把他的手机砸到地上，伴随着一声兴奋的高喊“Go to hell, Mycroft!”。之后他抓着雷斯垂德的胳膊把他拉到屋顶的另一侧。

雷斯垂德突然注意到远处传来的正逐渐接近的螺旋桨的嗡嗡声。

“我不敢相信他竟然派了直升机过来！”夏洛克夸张地抱怨，助跑一段跳到了公寓后面那栋房子的屋顶，然后一路冲下消防梯，消失在一扇墙后，跑进不远处公园里树林的丛丛暗影里。

夏洛克可能是一个傲慢的小混蛋，但他刚刚还站在一个屋顶的边缘，还显露出了所有的那些征兆——都在说着这个人不该被留下一人独处，所以雷斯垂德跟上了他。不像夏洛克，他做不出他猫一样敏捷、优雅还莽撞的动作，但他的身体素质才没有那个无礼的小子指出的那么差，真是谢谢他了，而且他要跟上一点问题都没有。

他们挨在一起，靠在一颗疙疙瘩瘩的老橡树的树干上。直升机在他们头顶上方越飞越高，渐渐消失在夜色中。

“你砸烂了你的手机。”刚把气喘匀能说话了，雷斯垂德就开口了。

“那样迈克罗夫特就不能追踪我们了，”夏洛克向他解释，然后对着雷斯垂德的表情翻了个白眼，“真的，雷斯垂德，那没什么，迈克罗夫特会给我买一个新的。”

雷斯垂德咬了下他的口腔里侧才忍住没说夏洛克就是个被宠坏了的孩子，怪不得迈克罗夫特总是紧紧跟在他身后把他当一个兴奋过头的学步儿童对待。作为替代，他说：“他很担心你。”

夏洛克厌恶地撇撇嘴，“他想控制我。”

“他今晚这么担心你似乎有合理的理由。”雷斯垂德换了个说法。

夏洛克耸了下肩，“我不会自杀的，至少不是今晚。而且我没吸毒。没有额外的理由让他带着他自以为是的胖脸和紧身衣就那么出现。”

“夏洛克，我能问问——”

“我不想谈那个，”夏洛克打断他。更加小声地，他补充道：“我只是想要一点安宁和平静，就一次。这是个很过分的要求吗？”

“不，不是，”雷斯垂德同意。他还有许多想说的话。他想告诉这个男孩——难以置信，夏洛克仍这么的年轻；他甚至都还不到三十，那根本算不了什么年纪——他有权利向生活索取的所有一切，不仅仅是漂亮的手机和时髦的衣服。但雷斯垂德从来就不是一个能说会道的人，所以他希望他此刻陪在夏洛克身边这件事本身就足够成为一个宣言了。

一分或者几分钟后，他们靠着树干坐下，落进让人舒适的沉默里。然后，夏洛克控制不住地笑起来，身体里爆发出一阵压抑低沉的笑声，穿透了夜晚平静的空气。

“什么这么好笑？”雷斯垂德有些不知所措。

“就是你啊，”夏洛克轻笑，“你应该看看爬上屋顶时你自己的样子。你的脸色几乎像我在冰箱里用五周时间培养出来的霉块的颜色。”

雷斯垂德开玩笑地朝他脑袋上来了一巴掌，但也跟着笑了起来，他打趣道：“记得提醒我不要吃或喝你给我的任何东西。”

“就好像我真的会礼貌到拿给你些什么似的，”夏洛克回敬他，眼睛因为笑意而眯起来，“别担心了，雷斯垂德。”

接着他就开始解释起那个布里克斯顿娱乐中心的谋杀案，在他那，答案令人惊异的简单，从第二个受害者穿的那双崭新的迪斯尼出的阿拉丁泳鞋开始，结束于他会怎样抓住那个犯罪的混球的巧妙计划。

随后，在八小时无梦的让人精神充沛的睡眠之后，也不被死去的小男孩的影像或是他和他的妻… _前妻_ 激烈争吵的回忆打扰时，雷斯垂德意识到那是他第一次见到夏洛克那么坦率地笑起来。

 

*

 

不幸的是，夏洛克很喜欢带着他那迷失的天才少年诗人似的飘逸优雅的神态去屋顶上闲逛。又因为雷斯垂德习惯了去他的咨询侦探碰巧待着的地方找他，渐渐地，他花在屋顶上的时间比他原本愿意的要多得多。

想吐的感觉仍没有消失，但只要他不用去爬任何消防梯或是站在边缘往下看，雷斯垂德还是没问题的。

有的时候，当他的双腿稳稳地站在地面时他胃里也会翻腾，膝盖也开始颤抖，那时他做着一件最具冒险意味的事——站在夏洛克·福尔摩斯身边，看他蹲伏着检查尸体。夏洛克这个让人目眩的存在从未停止过影响雷斯垂德，就和高度一样，他对这个的适应程度也没好到哪去。还好，夏洛克似乎从不明白他目不转睛的注视为什么会使雷斯垂德的膝盖发软——不像他立刻就能推断出他的恐高症那样。

雷斯垂德对他软弱的膝盖和夏洛克的迟钝也没什么意见。在大部分时候。

在不太顺心的夜晚，他会祈求得到更多，并诅咒夏洛克带给他的简直是不合理的兴奋和颤栗。但通常，他只是感到开心，因为那男孩——老天，他已经过了三十岁这道坎，雷斯垂德真的不应该再把他当成一个男孩了——那个 _年轻人_ 允许他待在身边，只因为他需要他提供案件和偶尔的陪伴。

因此雷斯垂德接受了所有他得到的来自夏洛克的嘲笑 、侮辱、起伏的情绪和常出现的疯狂念头，还有屋顶上的追逐，而且并不为他生活中经历的荒唐变化而后悔。

如此以至于他收到那条写着 _你知道来哪里找我_ （You know where to find me）的短信时，只是习惯性地翻了个白眼，一秒钟也没犹豫。

他稍微有点失控，给了一位《每日邮报》的记者一句尖刻的回应，如果他没理解错他旁边多诺万泄气的叹息的话，这行为可以确保他将再也得不到升职了。雷斯垂德对拯救他的职业生涯没什么兴趣，他在乎的只有从那个连环自杀型谋杀或者无论别人怎么称呼的事件里拯救无辜市民的生命，于是他离开了记者招待会直接去了新苏格兰场的楼顶。

在踏上屋顶的时候他的胃咕噜了一声，心跳也略微加快了。他从来不确定这些会面会是什么情况。也不是说他看到过夏洛克表现出真正的快乐或是自在，但当夏洛克增加了去屋顶的频率时，这总是一个代表着他比平常更烦躁不安，已经处在崩溃边缘的前兆。雷斯垂德不是心理学家，所以他不能分析出夏洛克心里到底是怎么想的。他能分辨出来夏洛克是过了糟糕的一天还是非常糟糕的一天，但也就这个程度了。夏洛克也不是特别喜欢交谈的类型。因此雷斯垂德不清楚那到底有多糟，而且他总是害怕有一天他的到来也不够让夏洛克留在屋顶上。

因为夏洛克是个无可救药的drama queen（也可能，他是个残忍的虐待狂，最喜欢的事是就是让雷斯垂德吓出心脏病），在屋顶上度过的时间里，夏洛克总是非常用心地在他和屋顶的边界之间留出明显的距离——他离边缘越近，越危险，就表示他的情绪越阴暗。这次，他站在离边缘近得太过危险的地方，他的鞋尖刚好触在边界上。妈的。

雷斯垂德猛地吸了口气，在口袋里摸索着他的烟，接着才意识到他现在已经不随身带烟了。 毕竟，他在尝试戒掉这个坏习惯。有尼古丁贴片的帮忙，到目前为止他进行得还算顺利。

“有什么是吸烟不会对你造成但烟斗会的？”他突然打破沉默，单纯就是为了打开话题，还很满意地发现自己的声音听起来还算正常。如果夏洛克只是想从楼上跳下去的话他就不会给自己发短信了，这个念头安慰了雷斯垂德，他告诉自己最好要用全身心去相信它。

“下颌癌。”夏洛克回答。

雷斯垂德笑了。不错。只要夏洛克还能想出这些迅速、讽刺又简洁的回嘴，雷斯垂德就不太担心今天会成为他见证夏洛克·福尔摩斯迎来终结的时刻。“行吧，我这次哪里说错了？”

“没有遗言。没有预兆。每个人都死在一个对他们来说没有任何意义的古怪场所，一个他们从来没有去过的地方…我就不会选择这样自杀。”

雷斯垂德不安地瞥了一眼屋顶的边缘，夏洛克正站着的地方。他们都清楚地知道夏洛克会选择怎么做。迈克罗夫特不清楚；雷斯垂德怀疑他到现在还相信毒品才是他弟弟生命中最大的威胁。他们一般从来不谈论这个，这让为什么夏洛克会跑到屋顶上去的原因成了“房间里的大象”——他们无法忽视却心照不宣。或者，雷斯垂德偶尔会在自己脑袋里称它为 _“屋顶上的大象”_ 。但夏洛克刚给了他一个完美的开场，雷斯垂德是不会放走这个机会的，“…所以，你最近过得怎么样？”

夏洛克非常迅速地转过身，让雷斯垂德都紧张到快吐了。他狭长的双眼燃烧着火光，似乎能轻易点燃一支雷斯垂德发现自己此刻越来越渴求的烟。在这深不可测的紧绷感中，这些词句以一种他不理解的语言穿透他的皮肤，把这不吉的消息刻进他的身体深处：“那个案子。雷斯垂德，我们来谈谈案子吧。”

“夏洛克…”

“雷斯垂德，我参与了这个案子吗（am I in on the case）？”夏洛克问他，一字一顿精准地吐出每个辅音的发音。

“暂时没有，”雷斯垂德诚实地回答他，“我的组员不会同意的，不会在你上次那么对他们之后同意。”

“但是你问了我…就在刚才，”夏洛克坚持道，一下子踏进了雷斯垂德的私人空间。从这么近的距离看，雷斯垂德并不很确定，是用威胁还是脆弱来描述他的态度更为合适。也许二者掺杂吧。只要遇上夏洛克，事情总是不会那么简单。他纯粹就是做不到不把事情弄复杂。这也是为什么他让这件事变得对雷斯垂德来说特别艰难。“是你 _咨询_ 了我。你询问了我的专业意见。”

“讲点道理，夏洛克，拜托。我不能让你参与现场调查，至少在我说服我的队伍再给你一次机会之前不行。而且我告诉你吧，夏洛克，你刚刚在记者招待会那耍的小花招肯定不会对说服他们有帮助的。”

“但是你问了我！”夏洛克嘶声说，跺着脚就好像他是个被宠坏的小男孩。

“我是以一个朋友的身份问你的，”雷斯垂德试着让他平静下来，但没起作用。他的脸因为狂怒和别的什么而扭曲——失落？绝望？受伤？——夏洛克告诉他，“我们不是 _朋友_ ，雷斯垂德。”然后气冲冲地穿过屋顶，不见了。

雷斯垂德马上回到了楼里。但即使当他到了他二楼的办公室，他内脏中里那恶心、沉重的重量也还是没消失。那不是恐高，是内疚。还有一阵茫然的恐惧——就好像他失去了某样重要的东西，永永远远地。

于是雷斯垂德尽了他的所有努力让夏洛克可以参与到案子里来，他现在非常需要它来让夏洛克分心。多诺万和安德森都在抱怨，但雷斯垂德不在乎。夏洛克以令人惊叹的速度解决了案子，还没有在办案过程中自杀。沉浸在成功避免了一场国家以及一次自身灾难的喜悦中，雷斯垂德漏掉了最重要的那条线索，从现在开始，一切将永远不会和原来一样了：破天荒头一次，夏洛克带了一个助手去犯罪调查现场。

 

*

 

约翰·华生让自己走进（boxes）——或者他应该说撞进（shoots）？——夏洛克的公寓、生活、工作和心的方式让雷斯垂德哑口无言。更不用提那种什么被夺走的痛苦了。

不再有他和夏洛克一起在屋顶上的闲逛了。不是说夏洛克突然就什么事都没有、过得非常好了，只是他的波动的情绪似乎更平衡了一些，大部分时候，他看起来非常开心。但当他陷进低谷，约翰也总在那陪着他，将他带离忧郁和绝望。约翰做得如此成功，以至于迈克罗夫特甚至都渐渐放弃了自己处置那些危险夜晚的暧昧权利而转交给了他。而同时，雷斯垂德必须得宽慰自己成了让人眼花缭乱的推论和极有创新性的侮辱的靶子。

这不公平，操。

雷斯垂德没有任何权利去责备夏洛克与那位金发前军医建立一段更为亲密的友谊。但他感到愤怒并且也理应如此感受的是，夏洛克那个总是把雷斯垂德视作理所当然的态度——然而现在他充满了约翰正在忍受他这一行为的惊异。

看着夏洛克注视约翰·华生，就好像他自个儿在空中又挂了个月亮——谁知道根据夏洛克对太阳系不足的知识他会怎么想，也许他根本不相信天体——让雷斯垂德觉得反胃。甚至比爬上消防梯更严重。

这并不是说他想要他妈的得个奖或是什么。真的。（只是偶尔，他喝醉了然后允许自己稍微幻想一下。）但是要求得到一点点尊重和一点点认同…真的有那么过分吗？

因为看起来情况不怎么会变化，雷斯垂德试着在别处寻找尊重和认同。

当夏洛克忙着和约翰还有哈德森太太在贝克街上演幸福家庭的戏码，并开始成为各大小报最爱的闪亮新星时，雷斯垂德再次对婚姻做出了尝试。这次的进展就和第一次一样不顺利，但至少这次雷斯垂德很快就能让自己承认这一点，所以他和他的第二个妻子—— _前妻_ 还保持了朋友关系。在回想时，雷斯垂德意识到对他这样，所有白天加上半个夜晚都泡在办公室里或是尸体旁，一部分他最喜爱的回忆还是为数不多的和某个粗鲁的有自杀倾向的小天才在屋顶上度过的傻兮兮的时光的男人来说，认为自己有可能获得婚姻的快乐简直蠢得没法原谅。

不幸的是，婚姻并不是雷斯垂德唯一搞砸的事情。之后一次夏洛克站上屋顶时，雷斯垂德并不在他身边，而且压根最主要就是因为 _他_ 的行动才让夏洛克选择上到那去的。很好，忠诚的约翰·华生正站在地上，疯狂地大喊，但那还不够，下一刻夏洛克就躺在了人行道上，成了一个蜷在深色外套和颜色更深的鲜血里的苍白的幽魂。

在经历了第一波猛然袭来的震惊、怀疑、麻木和愧疚情绪之后，雷斯垂德自己爬上了圣巴茨的屋顶。没有什么能让人看出几周前发生在这个屋顶上的悲剧。这上面安静而孤独，正好在伦敦的最中央，安静而孤独就像雷斯垂德的生活。

在他的胃的深处有种不快而晕眩的感觉，因为即使他坐得离边缘远远的，雷斯垂德也忽视不了他坐的地方离地面有七十英尺高，这下面是一条裂缝的街道，它们之间则是过去和现在让人心惊的距离。但他很欢迎这个感觉。首先，他认为这是他应得的。然后——他一直想念这个。

他身后门的咯吱声打破了寂静的氛围。透过眼角的余光雷斯垂德瞥到是莫莉走过来了。自从夏洛克死之后，她一直没怎么恢复。她紧张、胆怯、不快乐，说话甚至比以前更少了，随时都可能因为被人吓到而跳起来，突然痛哭出声。

但谁又能怪她呢？约翰和哈德森太太也不比她处理得更好。至于雷斯垂德，如果他感觉一切都没问题的话他也不会坐在这个操蛋的屋顶上了。

 “我看到你上来了，”莫莉道歉地说，手紧张地在她的白大褂上上下抹了几下。她犹豫了几秒钟才在雷斯垂德身边坐下来。她的状态明显很不好，但至少到现在为止她还没有哭。“我就只是想来确认下…抱歉。”

“不，不，没关系的，”雷斯垂德急忙向她保证，因为他突然为自己在这上面不是孤独一人而感到开心。

“不，不是没关系，”莫莉说，然后缩了下身子，“我的意思是，现在是了，我知道了，但我之前不觉得这会没问题…抱歉，我只是为你害怕，就只是这样。我是说，我…我知道他对你意味着什么，所以…”

雷斯垂德的心脏开始重重地撞击他的胸腔，让他身体里反胃和焦躁的感觉加倍了，“你也失去了一个朋友，莫莉。”

莫莉摇了摇头。“我不是这个意思，”她说话的时候有种羞怯的直率，意味着她很清楚他也知道这一点，“但没事的，如果你不想谈那个，没事的。只是…如果你想，你知道的…我一直在这。”

雷斯垂德吞咽了一下，“你是怎么知道的？”

“嗯，在这个领域我也算个专家了吧，不是吗？”她微笑起来，双眼闪着泪光。

雷斯垂德看着她，为自己成功遗漏了莫莉·琥珀几乎是一位和夏洛克·福尔摩斯一样优秀的观察者这一事实而感到惊奇。当然，忽视一个像莫莉这样的人——因为太友善和太腼腆而做不到在任何时候只要随她心意了就对她的推论滔滔不绝——似乎总会成为件很容易的事情。但她一直待在夏洛克·福尔摩斯的阴影下，对雷斯垂德来说，他比…操，他 _曾比_ 该死的太阳、月亮和所有星星加起来都要更闪耀，忽视她就像是一条自然法则，在永恒中板上钉钉的事实。

只除了这七十英尺的高度突然让那个永恒结束了。

现在看着她，雷斯垂德不能不注意到了。现在仍然有人能理解那些其他人都注意不到的事，即使它们碰巧有一个相当尴尬的主题，这感觉奇怪地让他觉得欣慰。“你觉得他知道吗？”

“不可能，”她高声笑着喊了出来，“他甚至都没明白我。他会对我笑，称赞我，知道怎样彻底地摆弄我，但他一点儿也弄不清楚为什么那一切放在我身上效果会那么好，直到那场可怕的圣诞聚会。天啊！他当时的表情！”她咯咯笑了。“那是我生命中最惨的一天，但事后回忆，它的确含有一些潜在的喜剧色彩…那么，格雷格，”莫莉再次开口，脑袋靠在他的肩膀上，“让我们来做个推演吧：如果他都没把我和那个原因联系起来，他会知道你是怎么想的吗？我指的是，你表现得并不是很明显，对吧。”

“没错，但你很明显，”雷斯垂德说完，他们两个都笑了起来，直到眼泪不停地流下面颊然后他们再也分不清自己到底是在笑还是在哭了。

 

*

 

当夏洛克奇迹般地死而复生，把雷斯垂德脑子里的时间概念（tenses）再次改得一团糟之后，在必须想起或者谈论他的咨询侦探——更确切说是他的 _前咨询侦探，_ 因为已经那是过去的事了——的时候，雷斯垂德还是觉得很不容易。即使雷斯垂德从来没有真正习惯夏洛克已经死了这个念头，他现在还在挣扎着提醒自己：夏洛克 _曾经_ 死了，至少在某种程度上，但他的确已经 _不再是_ 死着的了。

他不是唯一一个觉得适应不过来的人。而让他、约翰还有哈德森太太甚至莫莉都觉得要消化夏洛克还活着这一想法和现实更是难上加难的是，夏洛克自己意识不到这一点，就好像他真的在一个位于地下六英尺的坟墓里躺了两年似的。

夏洛克的名誉一恢复，他就又开始为雷斯垂德以及他自己的委托人解决案子了，无论有没有被要求约翰都一直跟在他身后，帮助他。就像那些过去的时光一样。他们都假装这就是从前的日子。然而没有什么和原来一样了。

来自约翰的一通电话打破了雷斯垂德可能拥有了有一阵的幻想——只要过一段时间，一切就会恢复正常。

“格雷格？”雷斯垂德一接起电话约翰就对他说。这让雷斯垂德马上意识到，他不是打来询问雷斯垂德一小时前逮捕的安东尼·麦克路易是不是像夏洛克说的那样全部招供了这事儿的。

“怎么了？”

“是夏洛克。”

雷斯垂德咽了咽唾沫，“他出什么事了？”

“我…我对他那么鲁莽地跑去追麦克路易感到很生气，没有后援，什么也没有，那个混蛋，他差点就挨了一枪，”约翰骂道，雷斯垂德不由回想起约翰紧握的拳头和他平静得不太自然的、因为压抑着怒火而颤动的脸庞。是的，但凡有点了解约翰·华生的人都知道， _生气_ 绝对是个轻描淡写的形容。“我们回了公寓之后，我朝他吼了，他也喊起来，然后我说一些东西…老天！特别糟糕…然后他就出去了而且我哪也找不到他。”

雷斯垂德的心跳倏地加速，变得有些不规律，他突然感到晕眩，整个人不适而惊讶。虽然他了解他以前所熟悉的夏洛克遇到这种情况会怎么做，可他完全想不出这个跳过楼的夏洛克会有什么反应。“冷静点，约翰，”他说，但更多是说给自己听的。不管夏洛克在哪，他现在的状态肯定和冷静挨不上边。不能让他们两个也失去理智。

“我有努力，格雷格，但我真的已经快疯了，老兄。他搞砸了，现在我也搞砸了，自从…那天起，他妈的整个世界都不对劲了…”

“没事的，约翰，”雷斯垂德回话的时候比他感觉的要自信一些，“我们会找到他的。只要继续找，别停下来。我也会出去找他。”

电话那边传来一阵沉默，接着是几次被强迫放慢的呼吸声，之后约翰听起来稍微定了定神，“谢谢你，格雷格，我会跟你保持联络的。”

找到夏洛克的是雷斯垂德。夏洛克孤零零的身形被裹在深色外套里，正站在巴茨屋顶的边缘，这个细节雷斯垂德是肯定不会告诉约翰的。他在心底记下，也要记得提醒夏洛克别把他具体去了哪告诉他的室友。因为这只会在他们两个有机会解决这场吵架之前就爆发第二次激烈的争吵。

雷斯垂德小心地接近了侦探。他什么也没说，只是站在夏洛克旁边，点燃了一根烟看着他。

“我以为你戒了？”栏杆边那个低沉的嗓音对他说。

“是的，但是…对我没什么用，”雷斯垂德生硬地回答。这句话他没有得到回应。夏洛克还是站在他站着的地方，注视着位于他脚下和更远处的这座城市。鬼才知道他到底在看些什么。说不定他自己也不知道。

等他抽完了这根，雷斯垂德把烟蒂扔到地上然后用鞋跟碾灭。因为夏洛克的背影还是浅蓝色天空里一道静止不动的黑色线条，雷斯垂德又点燃了第二根烟。

是他在抽第三根的时候，夏洛克才终于后退几步远离了围栏，转过身面对他。再一次地，雷斯垂德为夏洛克离开的那两年时间到底改变了他多少而震惊了。他脸上有了更多皱纹，更加疲倦了，最开始让雷斯垂德喜欢上他的那份闪亮、得意、少年天才的魅力被名为经历的更沉暗的光辉所取代了，但雷斯垂德倾向于觉得，他甚至比以前还要好看。也许是夏洛克身上那个厌世的修道者的感觉让他看起来像个超脱凡俗的生物。至少这令雷斯垂德更容易让自己接受、顺从于他自己从来不会拥有的，奇迹般的死而复生和总是出现的第二次机会，尽管还有一大堆破事。

“我不知道，”夏洛克平静地说，他眼神淡漠，眼睛的颜色比他们头顶的天空更浅，“这比我想的要难多了。”

“你指回来？”雷斯垂德问。

夏洛克点点头，他扯着嘴唇明显是想展现一个讽刺笑容，结果却成了一个悲伤而痛苦的表情。“我以为离开才是最难的部分。两年里，我能预见的最远的就是：然后我就会再次回家了。我从来没想过更远的将来。”

“嗯……”雷斯垂德富于同情地低喃，因为他不可能会有一天能明白那两年里夏洛克的感受；就像夏洛克理解不了他的朋友们在他离开时经历了什么一样。

夏洛克似乎没有听到他说的。他看起来迷失又痛苦，凝视着前方，直到他整张脸都被针对的不是别人正是他自己的轻蔑而感染了。“愚蠢，”他嘶声说，“愚蠢。”

“不，”雷斯垂德试着开口可是被夏洛克打断了，“ _没错_ ！愚蠢。愚蠢，愚蠢， _愚蠢_ ！我本应该能想到事情肯定会变化，不是所有事都会和我离开时一样。鉴于我的大脑有多优于你们的，我犯了这种初学者的错误真是不可饶恕…”

“但你 _就是_ 个初学者，”雷斯垂德强调，“你从来没有遇到过那种情况。我们认识的人中谁都没有。你怎么会事先知道呢？”

“我本应该知道得更清楚的！看在上帝的份上，我应该更 _清楚_ 。每天早上，当我坐在客厅然后约翰走进来的时候，我就感觉我好像在错误的公寓里醒来了，还有了一个完全不同的室友，单纯因为他 _闻起来_ 太不对了！他换掉了他一直， _一直_ 在用的洗发水牌子，我就是习惯不了。然后我坐在那儿，”夏洛克继续道，很明显，因为一旦开始说他就停不下来了，“我感到很紧张，约翰说的所有东西都在激怒我，就像一氧化碳，一开始无法察觉但最终却是致命的，甚至于他只是大声吸了口气我都快要给他一拳了。但关于这点最糟糕的是，雷斯垂德，约翰也是这么觉得的。无论我们中的哪一个做什么，都无法停止这种感觉，所以我们从早到晚吵个不停，首先是因为那些最无聊的事，然后是关于…其他的，每吵一次情况都只是变得越来越糟。”

“慢慢来吧，”雷斯垂德轻柔地说，把一只手放到夏洛克肩膀上。因为夏洛克没有做什么动作来把他甩下去，他就一直让手停在那儿了。

夏洛克挫败地咬着下唇，转过头看着雷斯垂德。“我们已经有了很多时间。我们所做的一切只是在浪费它们。有时候…我觉得如果我没有回来会更好。”

“不准说这种话！”雷斯垂德狠狠地喊出来，“你敢再说我就亲手杀了你！”

“这话不合逻辑。”夏洛克适时指出。

“这只是一个感情的表达。我不是真的要 _那么做_ ，你这大傻瓜。”

“感情，”夏洛克嗤了一声，“好吧，这个对我来说也不合逻辑。”

“闭嘴！”雷斯垂德厉声说，因为才刚让自己的防御降下来一些，夏洛克现在又已经回到他的假面下了，雷斯垂德不会接受，“你是那个为了拯救自己的朋友们而跳下屋顶的人，记得吗？”

“没错。这点难道没有证明我的论点吗？我就是一个没有心的机器，引用约翰的话，让自己的朋友们经受了两年彻底的不幸，然后还厚颜回来而不是像事实那样真的死掉。”

“一派胡言。你是真的不明白，是吧？只是因为我们很生气，并不意味着我们不感激你为我们做的，或意味着你回来了我们不觉得开心，或是我们还没有原谅你。”

“你很生气…”夏洛克重复着，眼睛因为惊讶而睁大了，“ _你_ 也很生气？我以为只有约翰。”

“我当然生气，”雷斯垂德粗鲁地回应，“我经常气到想掐死你。但接着…接着，”他斟酌着，因为他感到自己正让他无法忍受地变得越来越伤感脆弱，而结果大概是他冲上去给夏洛克一个紧紧的拥抱，他知道，只要不是来自哈德森太太，这个男人对拥抱的容忍度一向极其的低，“以前和你在一起时，我有一半时间也是这种感受。没什么新鲜的。所以…没关系。”

夏洛克回给他微笑的样子，有些警惕，有些困惑，但毫无疑问更多的是快乐，这让雷斯垂德忍不住想着夏洛克究竟会不会容许一个拥抱。

 

*

 

在雷斯垂德刚遇到夏洛克的时候，他从来没有想过这男孩能长到四十岁。让人惊讶的是，夏洛克做到了。这对雷斯垂德时不时地还把他想成是 _那个男孩_ 并没有什么障碍，虽然他特别注意了绝不在谈到夏洛克时使用这个词。不像迈克罗夫特，他仍在这么说。雷斯垂德相当肯定，这是一个迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯永远摆脱不掉的习惯，就算他弟弟活到了八十岁也一样。

四十岁，夏洛克·福尔摩斯已经安定下来了，而且是雷斯垂德认识他这么久以来，看上去最为满足的模样。他和那个嗑多了药躺在贫民区里被雷斯垂德找到，或是那个站在屋顶边缘用他歇斯底里的叫喊吵醒整条街住民的缺乏安全感的年轻人大不相同了。从七十英尺的高度跳下去并耗费了有可能是他人生中最美好年岁中的两年，毋庸置疑地改变了夏洛克还有他与他所珍惜的人的关系，然而，这些改变似乎逐渐由一个威胁发展成了一个新的机会。雷斯垂德特别为夏洛克感到骄傲。谁能想到夏洛克不但战胜了死亡，展示出了达成死而复生所需的勇气和力量，并且还让他自己成为了一个和以前相比崭新的存在？

“那男孩比我以为的要更坚强。”过去，迈克罗夫特曾有一次这样评价道。雷斯垂德觉得，这是最接近他承认自己错了的一次，而比这更棒的是，迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯因为自己被证明是错的而看起来不可思议的高兴。很有可能，他也觉得骄傲吧。

因此，约翰有一天打电话跟雷斯垂德说夏洛克没说一声人就不见了的时候，以前曾觉得是理所当然的事，现在却让雷斯垂德惊讶了。雷斯垂德匆忙地赶到221B，约翰指给他看静静躺在厨房桌子上的他室友的钱包、钥匙和手机，夏洛克的外套还挂在门后面的架子上，所有他的鞋也都还在。

鉴于雷斯垂德不愿去细想夏洛克在只穿着他的睡袍和拖鞋时被绑架了这个念头，他决定在展开大规模的失踪人口搜查行动前先亲自去一个地方看看。

和预料的一样，他发现自己又来到了屋顶上。“我们很担心，你这傻瓜。你就不能告诉约翰你打算在这上面待一整天吗？”被雷斯垂德责备的时候，夏洛克看上去很吃惊。

“我没这么打算，”夏洛克说，但他也没起身，“我想来看四月的天琴座流星雨，于是我定了四点半的闹钟然后上来了这里。现在几点了？”

“下午四点。”

“真的？那我一定是失去了对时间流逝的把握。我可以发誓不过才只过了几小时。”

雷斯垂德不禁微笑起来。他喜欢以前的夏洛克，他也喜欢现在的夏洛克，但他最喜欢的是，在很多方面他们仍是同一个人。“你许愿了吗？”

“为什么我要许愿？”

“这是一个看见流星时的传统。”

夏洛克揉乱了自己的头发，“说实话，我真的不知道你是怎么在你那一丁点大的小脑袋瓜里记下所有这些和太阳系相关的古怪事实和习俗的。”

“嘿！”雷斯垂德半心半意地抗议着，因为，老天啊，他觉得夏洛克对太阳系经年不变的敌意还挺可爱的，尤其是当他想到这个侦探比大部分人都花了更多时间与天空亲密交谈时。“我肩膀上面这个一丁点大的小脑袋瓜仍然优秀到能听懂你的嘲讽，作为回应它还会变得很恼火。”

“但是这上面很美，”夏洛克语气梦幻地继续，丝毫没留心雷斯垂德的抗议，“我可以向你保证这个。”

雷斯垂德从来就不能理解这种比严格必要的距离更接近天空——即使只有几英尺的魅力，但他通常觉得只要是夏洛克在的地方都很美，所以他没有反驳。

在愉快地欣赏了一两分钟夏洛克在浅蓝色天幕中明晰的侧影后，他回到楼里去告诉约翰警报解除了。约翰的面部表情立刻放松了，从担忧变回了那个只有夏洛克才知道怎样让他展现的温柔欢喜又带有点儿怀疑不信的微笑。他简单地伸手抓了下脑袋，然后取下夏洛克的外套拿给雷斯垂德.。

“如果他早上四点半就在上面了，那他一定需要暖和一下…拿着呀，”他催促道，但雷斯垂德只是瞪着他，表达着自己无声的质疑： _你怎么不去？_

雷斯垂德低头看着他手中平滑的深灰色羊毛外套，琢磨着约翰是怎么知道他想再回去屋顶上的。 可能是这些年里约翰从他的侦探室友那学会了一两招，不然就是他一直比雷斯垂德认为的要有观察力得多。

“你可能会想留下来吃晚餐，”约翰快活地补了一句，让他没机会尴尬了，“哈德森太太在做约克郡布丁。”

雷斯垂德接受了这个邀请，接着就再次回到了屋顶上。在那儿，夏洛克对着外套耸耸肩，伸出手打算接过。雷斯垂德不确定自己是不是该感到被冒犯或是难过，因为夏洛克显然相信既然现在他送完了衣服，他就会离开。他是觉得雷斯垂德不比一个衣帽架好到哪去吗，还是说他就把自己放在一个如此低自尊的位置，以至于他从来没有想过在没有任务、什么也没有的时候雷斯垂德会愿意就这么陪着他？意识到夏洛克还是那个让人难以置信的被宠坏了的、让人难以置信的缺乏安全感的家伙，也许这两个想法都没错。

没有接过夏洛克伸出来的手，雷斯垂德选择在地砖上坐了下来。这感觉既不舒适也不特别安全，他的胃轻微抽动了一下。雷斯垂德很快就让自己的目光回到这谜一般的男人身上，他就是他会来这上面的唯一理由。

他口中的那个迷让自己的胳膊随意跌回身侧，在雷斯垂德身边坐好，终于有一回，夏洛克看上去相当困惑，“我没事。我不会伤害我自己的，我保证。”

“我能看出来，”雷斯垂德赞同道，“而且我很高兴。我真的很高兴，夏洛克，我甚至不能…我从来没有喜欢过当你不这么觉得的时候。”

夏洛克心烦意乱地哼了一声，凝视着前方，仿佛包围着他们的雾蒙蒙的空气中悬着一个需要他解决的谜团。“你的额头上没有那么多皱纹，不像你在办一个压力特别大的案子，思考超出你的大脑负荷时总是让你显得至少老了五岁那样，”夏洛克评论，更像自言自语，“最近新闻里也没有什么有趣的事，我查过了。因此，你不是为了案子过来的。”

“的确不是，”雷斯垂德同意，暂时不去计较那算不上称赞的对他脑袋的能力和变老的样貌的评价。

“那我不明白，”夏洛克皱着眉，“如果你相信我现在没问题，不需要被照顾，而且你又没有需要我帮忙的案子，你为什么还待在这里？”

夏洛克侧过脸看着雷斯垂德。这让雷斯垂德猛然发现，他们坐得比他以为的要近太多了。夏洛克的脸近到他可以辨认出他虹膜上那些金、绿、蓝还有灰色的色斑，两个漂亮到令人惊叹的小小的镶嵌艺术品，复杂、多面正如这个男人的完整个性。也许他从来没有坐得离夏洛克这么近过，或者他有过，只是那时的情形不允许雷斯垂德静静凝视这双美极了的眼睛。然而不论是哪种情况，现在这经历对他都有点太超过了。

当夏洛克用只比耳语稍大一点儿的声音重复道“我不明白”的时候，雷斯垂德能感受到他的呼吸隐隐约约地拂过自己的皮肤；这足以终于让雷斯垂德越过这几年来他一直在靠近的界限。

“那是因为你是个白痴，天才，”雷斯垂德也低声对他说，然后飞快地在他嘴唇上落下一个纯洁的亲吻。

当雷斯垂德退开时，夏洛克咬着雷斯垂德刚刚吻过的嘴唇，睁大眼睛注视着他。过了一会儿，久到雷斯垂德开始觉得那个不眨眼的凝视已经变得有点可怕了，夏洛克说话了，“在我们相识这么久的时间里你已经说过的许多蠢话中，刚刚那个也算是最蠢的之一了。”

“是啊，但幸运的是不论何时我想错了，我总是有我聪明的咨询者来为我指出正确的方向，”雷斯垂德反驳，几乎成功让他的声音保持了平稳，接着便焦急不安地看着另一个男人。他已经把话说开了，如果夏洛克想要的话，现在他也做好了再次退回到那条线内的准备。也不是说一开始他就抱了很大希望，但只要夏洛克没有像受惊的动物那样跳起来迅速跑开，雷斯垂德就无法让自己彻底不去期待。

在雷斯垂德谨慎而慌张的注视下，夏洛克慢慢地露出了一个害羞的微笑，他的睫毛开始如同兴奋的幼鸟振翼那样颤动。当夏洛克再次说话的时候，他的声音低得不可思议，但雷斯垂德仍然可以轻易地分辨出那些单词。“只是因为它们很蠢不代表我想纠正你。”

这就是雷斯垂德所需要的所有邀请，让他倾过身再次吻了他。那份雷斯垂德习惯了与屋顶联系在一起的没头没脑的、让人呼吸困难的晕眩感再次在他身体里热烈而有力地升腾翻涌，但这一次，雷斯垂德清楚地知道这和他正坐在一个屋顶上这件事一点关系也没有，全部、所有、一切都是因为，夏洛克回吻了他。

 

**完**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Pretty Woman/风月俏佳人（1990）


End file.
